


Please What?

by roanniom



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, NSFW, Oral Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: You tease Phillip all day long. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Phillip Altman & Reader, Phillip Altman & You, Phillip Altman/Reader, Phillip Altman/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Please What?

Phillip is the biggest brat, but then again, aren’t you as well? You guess that’s what you get when you put two switches together – a whole lot of push and pull. Today, however, the vibe is very definitive. 

It’s been definitive since you woke up to Phillip’s hot, hard cock slotted between your thighs, the naked man behind you rubbing himself back and forth in a somnophilic quest for friction. You drag your sleep warm hand down your own body, careful to swirl your finger in your waiting slick – and greedily circling your clit in the process – before sliding down to caress the tip of his cock where it protrudes from between your legs. Phillip humps into you, moaning himself awake.

“You like that, Phillip?” you hum, glancing over your shoulder to find his bleary, sleepy eyes. Not yet conscious enough to form words, Phillip grunts his agreement and slithers a hand around you to grope at your breast.

You begin to rock your hips back and forth gently. The action has the twin effect of pressing your ass against his abdomen and, with a little shifting of your body down the bed, allows the top portion of the column of his cock to drag through your slick seam.

“Fuck,” comes the grunt in your ear.

“Ahh so you do like it,” you tease him.

“Mmmm,” Phillip practically moans out. The hand on your breast squeezes luxuriously while the other moves between your bodies. His cockhead hits your clit several times in succession and the feeling that it sends coursing through your body means it takes you a few seconds to realize he’s taken his cock in hand and is trying to maneuver his way inside you. You clamp your legs shut, trapping his fist covered length. Phillip bucks into you in response.

“Baby!” he whines. “Let me in.”

“Uh-uh,” you say, shaking your head. You keep your legs clamped but move your hand down to rub at your clit. “You have to say please.”

The finger rubbing your clit dips down and transfers some of your wetness to the tip of his dick, sticking out from where it’s choked in his own hand between your legs. Phillip huffs from behind you and you can feel it seeping into you before he even says anything – you can feel his frustration and his annoyance.

“You started this, just let me fuck you.”

You almost acquiesce. Almost.

But then he thrusts his hips in another attempt to get free, to move things back along, to get himself inside you and a devilish smile that he cannot see spreads across your face.

“None of that was please.”

You move quickly, quick enough that he’s not able to anticipate your motions and take control. Suddenly his back is flat against the mattress and you are straddling him. His cock bobs thick and angry and red, throbbing right in front of you and you rock forward to slide your dripping folds against the veiny underside of his shaft. Your shift your gaze to take in the anticipation his face. His eyes are wide and excited, his lips parted as his breathing becomes heavier. You almost laugh. It’s adorable.

He really thinks he’s getting what he wants.

You trace the vertical line of his straining cock with the tip of your finger before dragging that finger to rub, yet again, against your clit. Your other hand glides up your mound, your abdomen, your ribs, feeling the weight of his stare as he watches the path it takes before your fingers curl around one of your nipples. You pinch and squeeze in time to the rubbing and begin gyrating your hips. Giving him a show. Careful not to touch his cock.

It takes him a few minutes to realize what’s going on. When your slick drips down onto the thighs you straddle. When the only sounds echoing in the room are indicative of your singular pleasure. Phillip’s hands descend on your hips but your voice in response is harsh.

“Hands to yourself, Altman.”

Phillip almost growls.

“What the fuck?”

You stop your gyrating.

“Hands. Off.” 

Phillip withers at your tone, but the ache in his cock only grows.

“Fuck.” His hands drop to his sides. “You’re so fucking hot.”

“I know,” you reply, smirking and resuming your gyrating, rubbing, squeezing, and altogether pleasuring yourself above your rock-hard boyfriend. Your tone is no longer harsh. It’s sweet. His hands ball into fists as he watches you get off.

“Please?” The word bubbles from his lips almost as if it’s unintentional.

“Please what?” you ask. Heat is pooling in your core and your finger is sliding over your core so quickly, haphazardly. Phillip is momentarily sidetracked as he watches.

“Oh god, you’re so fucking wet, baby. Look at you. You’re dripping all over me.” His voice is a whine and you love it. “Come on – you know you want my cock.”

“Please what, Phillip?” you prompt.

“Please let me fuck you.”

“No.”

“Please can you fuck me?”

“Too late, baby,” you coo. Your eyes are screwed shut as pleasure starts radiating from your pussy, tingling throughout your body. Your jaw hangs open, lips parted. “I’m going to make myself cum on top of you and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Phillip’s fingers twitch in the sheets at his sides. It’s taking all his concentration not to take control. Not to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress until that satisfied smirk is washed clean off your face. Until your wailing can be heard clear across town. Until you’re crying on his cock. You both know that he is way stronger than you and can certainly take over if he really wants to.

But as you come right up to the edge above him, all he wants is to see you go rocketing into the abyss. You cum and his hands stay at his sides until you’re shaking and leaning down over him, seeking out the comfort of his neck, something you always desire in the throws of aftershocks. Only then do his arms circle around you, pressing you into him, stroking your back and your hair.

When buzz subsides, you kiss him slow and sweet. Almost appreciative. Before hopping off him and heading to the bathroom.

“Um…babe?”

You lean back in through the door frame to take in the sight of him still stretched out on the bed. Cock still thick and red and aching. Face still desperate. You pretend not to notice, keeping your voice nonchalant.

“Yeah?”

“Are you going to…?” He gestures down but you don’t follow the movement of his hand. Instead you give him a wide, apologetic smile.

“I would, but I’m already late for work!” You blow him a kiss and scamper off to the bathroom.

~*~

Phillip exists in agony for the rest of the day. He wasn’t even able to help himself because you hadn’t been wrong. It was already late and he, too, had to get to work. He silently cursed the family business as he got ready, and the family cursed him throughout the rest of the day as he stomped around cranky and resentful.

Phillip takes deep breaths often as the day goes on, willing himself to focus on anything other than the memory of your dripping pussy. Your bobbing breasts. Your plush parted lips as little desperate breaths passes through them. Obviously, this attempt at focusing on anything else was an utter failure and he remains semi-hard all day.

When he gets home it takes everything in him not to stakeout the doorway, ready to pounce the moment you enter. So he’s exceedingly disappointed when his phone buzzes with the text message reminder that you both had plans to get drinks with friends that night and that you would be meeting him at the bar. Phillip punches a wall in frustration and truly considers beating one out before leaving to meet you. It would get rid of his foul mood and make it easier to endure whatever torture you surely had planned. However, his feet steer him out the door before he can think too much about it. The answer is getting to you and getting to you fast.

But boy was he right about the torture you had planned.

At the bar he’s horrified to find you wearing his favorite dress. Your tits are delectable and your ass makes him want to cry.

“Hi there, baby,” you say sweetly when he descends on you. Your hand comes up to press on his chest, keeping the kiss you share light and worthy of the public setting.

“Are you trying to kill me?” His eyes are dark in the low lights of the bar and you’re thoroughly pleased.

“I’m not sure what you mean, Phillip.”

Phillip steps behind you, arms winding around your waist to pull you flush against him. He nods over your head at your group of friends already seated and chattering. When they all return to their wine glasses, he leans down to whisper in your ear.

“I have to fuck you in the bathroom. Now.”

“Phillip!” You slap at the large hand on your waist but a smile takes over your face despite the admonishment.

“Or you can fuck me in the bathroom. I don’t care.”

“We are in public.”

“We both know you like to cause a scene, baby.” Your answering laugh is breathless as you recognize the truth in his statement. But that’s not how tonight is going to go because –

“I’m in charge here, baby.” You feel the shiver run through Phillip’s body and you know you have him right where you want him. You rub your hands comfortingly over the tops of his where they grip at your waist. “But if you’re good, I might be good to you.”

His hands tighten so sharply you gasp. Laughing, you rush to clarify.

“Key word might.”

You pull him by the hand to join the group and he begrudgingly follows. Still semi-hard. Well, maybe more hard than just semi at this point. The conversation that bubbles around you two feels so unimportant in comparison to the need raging inside of him that Phillip finds himself biting back snappy retorts. Which is awful, because these are his friends too, and he loves them. But tonight he’d love nothing more than to be balls deep in the beautiful woman who has been tormenting him since the moment he woke up.

At one point in the night you get a text from a completely unabashed Phillip who is furiously typing under the table. The text is extremely graphic and makes you almost choke on your wine as you drop your hand to make sure nobody can read the filth on your screen. The main gist of the communication is a demand for a quickie in the bathroom. You refuse to look over at your desperate boyfriend, however, and just continue the conversation where you left off.

And you continue to act all aloof all night, ignoring Phillip but constantly grazing your hand over his lap, running your nails down his thigh discreetly as you talk to your friends. Leaning over to show a friend something on your phone and just accidentally shoving your cleavage in Phillip’s face and pressing down on his hip as you reach over.

And when you finally let him take your hand and drag you into the bathroom, you hop up on the counter but hold him back, slapping his hands away every time he tries to touch you. Instead you shove him down on his knees before you and press his head between your legs.

Relieved to finally have anything at all, he is sloppy. He’s eager to please, looking forward to his turn.

“You taste so good,” he hums the praise into you, making you vibrate.

“Put that tongue back to work on what it’s good at, slut.”

Phillip whines and dives back in. His cock strains through his dress pants but he gives you all his attention. His hands run up and down your thighs, around the curve of your ass, fingers digging in when he feels your hole start to spasm around his tongue.

After you cum he looks up between your shaking thighs, puppy dog eyes showing just how glad he is to have caused you to fall apart.

You pull him up into a kiss but again swat away his attempts to move further. Instead you unzip his pants and begin tugging on his thick cock. Working it till he’s dripping and pulsing and aching. Begging.

“Please baby let me cum in your pussy. Please let me. I’ll make you cum again fucking please.”

“You think you’d be able to make me cum on your cock with how desperate you are? If I even just let your tip touch my clit you’ll blow your load, Phillip,” you laugh, twisting your hand around his cock at the end of a rough pull, licking the shell of his reddening ear.

Phillip whines in response. You’re right and he hates that you’re right. But in a few more seconds he can’t even care where he cums anymore because he’s going to cum and he’s moaning openly in your shoulder.

Until you pull away and hop off the counter. And suddenly his muscles are contracting, spamming and confused at the sudden lack of pressure, lack of contact. Not sure if they should continue on to the job of cumming or seize up and wait for more attention. Giving him a cheeky wave you slip out if the bathroom, leaving him swollen and flustered in your wake for the second time in the god damn day.

~*~


End file.
